Exultations Oneshot
by Valkyrii
Summary: An original Darin Yevonde SLASH Chris Wicked story. Has been posted several times under different names but all the work is mine. Warning; does contain homosexual themes and language, not suitable for minors.


Exultation

_An original Darin Yevonde SLASH Chris Wicked story. Has been posted several times under different names but all the work is mine. Warning; does contain homosexual themes and language, not suitable for minors._

Chris slipped from the room, leaving the gorgeous boy sleeping like a baby on the soft satin sheets, and walked a short distance before remembering that he was not clothed. Re entering the room, he slipped noiselessly into his clothing, the fabric sticking to his sweat soaked skin. Sighing, he exited the room once more, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket and promptly lighting it. Sweet tendrils of death billowed from his mouth and the smoke as he made his way towards the front door, intent on leaving the younger man to his devices. As Chris passed the living room though, he slowed, entering the deep red and cream room, something had caught his eye.

Darin's scent swirled around him, his aroma deep in every item of furniture, every wall, everything was steeped with memory and longing. The older musician moved about the younger mans lounge with timid feet, taking his time with the trappings about the room. Chris found his way to the mantle above the fireplace and to the photos placed there. A younger Darin stared back at him, his beautiful face tinged with embarrassment and shyness. A finger from the older man ran its way down the edge of the frame, allowing it's owner to take in the picture, remembering the events of the night just passed.

The show had gone well, just as he had expected, the crowds of his home town were enthused and vigorous. He had played them well. The fans had screamed his name, chanted exaltation's at him, but really, all he wanted was a man to take home for the night.

He had found one at a nearby club, just as bored as himself, and ridiculously good looking. The pair had wandered off to Darin's house not long after, exchanging quite a bit of conversation, some flirtatious comments and a sultry look or two. Chris had really taken to the young man, his features alone were sparkling, but his personality was more so. It had taken so little time to deduce that Darin wanted the touch of another as much as he himself had.

An even smaller amount of time had passed before the two had ended up struggling against winter coats while trying to grope each other on the wall behind the front door of Darin's home. Chris reluctantly pulled himself out of the memory, his now forgotten cigarette almost gone, and his jacket and shirt placed over the arm of the chair He placed the cigarette butt in the ash tray and pulled out another.

"Those things will kill you, you know." Came Darin's voice from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Chris asked, slightly surprised that he was only just noticing Darin's presence.

"About a minute and a half or so." Darin wandered over and wound one of his arms around Chris's stomach, the other hand stealing the cigarette from Chris's clutch, breathing in the sickly smoke into his own mouth before blowing it rather cutely out the side of his mouth.

He chuckled as the younger male backed the two of them up so that he was sitting on the couch, Darin seated on his lap, the thin fabric of Darin's boxers hiding nothing. Darin smiled coyly before taking another drag and attaching his mouth to Chris' own. The yet to be exhaled smoke swirling between the two tongues as they slid over each other, the silky flesh creating a fire in the pit of his stomach. The two broke apart for a second.

"Why did you get up?" Darin asked, his eyes pleading for answer.

"I felt awkward I guess, being in your bed." He said, not bothering to lie to his lover for the night.

"Why feel awkward? It's not like I'm going to dump you out in the cold in the morning. I was rather hoping that you wouldn't mind staying for a few days?" It was very forward of the young man to think that, but it was something he couldn't get over about Darin.

The younger was brash, bold and very confident. It wasn't like he wasn't either, but Darin's confidence made him hot, oh so irresistible. For once, the control was out of Chris's hands, and he wouldn't mind it staying that way for a while.

"I wouldn't mind staying, not at all."

"On one condition though, you STAY in my bed."

Chris laughed, his eyes gazing down at Darin, staring into eyes so full of passion and lust he was sure they would start sparking from the heat sizzling around the room. He picked Darin up, protectively wrapping his arms tightly around the small frame. Chris placed Darin on the bed and shed his clothes once more, feeling Darin's eyes on him the whole time, drinking in the sight of flesh in the soft light from the window. A smile crept across his face as he watched the younger man flick his tongue over his lips, impatiently waiting for Chris to get in between the sheets and within range of hungry hands.

An couple of hours later, Chris lay wrapped in Darin's arms, reflecting on the night spent in the arms of someone new, someone beautiful, someone addictive. He had to give up smoking, he reasoned. The cancerous smoke had affected his ability to keep up with the younger male, and he cringed at the thought of what it would be like if he continued. Besides, he had Darin now, he could replace one addiction with another, more powerful one. He turned his head slightly and caught sight of his sleeping love, an ambiance of beauty lighting his softened features.

Chris reasoned that there was nothing more gorgeous then the sight of this man, naked, bathed in the afterglow of extraordinary sex, and he wondered if Darin would mind if he took the liberty of seeing the sight every night for as long as he could manage. The only comparison to this sight was the feeling of performing, which was an orgasmic experience of its own right. No, not so, he thought. There is nothing like the man beside me. Chris closed his eyes and felt himself drift into hapless sleep. His mind still trying to wrap itself around the fact that he would wake up to the most gorgeous pair of eyes, and the world's sultriest smile. A good night had been had, and a good morning awaited him.


End file.
